1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a method for producing semiconductor components involving contacting the electrodes of disk-shaped semiconductor chips with at least one pn-junction by means of a comb with contact legs. The method is suitable for the mass-production of semiconductor components. The invention is further concerned with a strip for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known method of this sort, the contacting of the semiconductor electrodes by the contact legs or teeth of the comb is indirect, i.e. connecting wires from the semiconductor electrodes to the teeth are soldered to the teeth and fastened, besides, to the part of the comb holding the teeth, so that, when the strip is removed, all left-over wire ends causing short circuits are removed (DT-AS 1,514,870). The comb possesses teeth of differing widths, the wider teeth, for example, being provided for contacting the collector zone of a transistor. The comb can serve as a metal strip for contacting several semiconductor components.
The method described is suitable for contacting smaller components. Larger ones, like power thyristors or triacs, have a heat sink at a main electrode, e.g. the anode. Besides the contacting, there is also the attachment to the heat sink to be considered.